Full Metal Wrestling
| music = | brands = Alchemy Anarchy | shows = | ceo = Jason Roy | parent = | formerly = | established = September 25, 2006 | episodes = | employees = | founder = Jason Roy and Robb Clarke | key_people = Skyler Striker, Alchemy booker Drew Michaels, Anarchy booker | owner = | president = | booker = | folded = | website = fullmetalwrestling.com }} Full Metal Wrestling (FMW) is an e-federation created in late 2006. FMW features two distinct brands known as Alchemy and Anarchy. Each brand consists of approximately 30 active e-wrestlers and feature their own championships and shows. Pay-per-views are all interbrand. As many of its veterans come from Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), much of the formatting in terms of deciding winners is similar. However, FMW has slowly become a completely different entity to LPW, and has innovated much of its own. It is recognized as one of the top e-federations on the net. History Pyrogate During the summer of 2006, the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) was enjoying unprecendented growth in terms of popularity, which was most notably influenced by its Pyromania brand. Led by head bookers Jason "Jaro" Roy and Robb Clarke, Pyromania created new stars and attracted the talent which would lead the promotion into future generations. Because of its growing popularity, Pyromania announced it would split into two separate brands: PWA Pyromania: Inferno and PWA Pyromania: Fusion. The brand extension was scheduled to take place at Pyromania 9.1, a night removed from PWA's flagship pay-per-view event, Altered Reality III. Backstage however, PWA owner Villiano 187 pulled the plug on the Pyromania brand extension. Wanting to include the Schizophrenia brand to the draft and adding the newly created Vertigo show as PWA's third brand, the plan was ultimately changed to re-draft the entire PWA roster. The plan was to divide the wrestlers equally amongst the three shows so new talent could emerge, fostered by veterans who knew their way around. This reportedly upset Robb, who had put considerable effort into the Pyromania brand extension. As a result, Robb founded a developmental e-federation called Anarchy Wrestling Federation (AWF), and recruited Jaro along with several of PWA's other handlers to create new characters to go along with the PWA. Jaro was impressed, but not by the name, and he rechristened it to Full Metal Wrestling (FMW). On September 25, 2006, just days before Altered Reality III, Villiano 187 controversially fired Pyromania's Jaro, Robb, and Showstoppa due to their supposedly-illegal solicitation of PWA talent for the upstart FMW promotion. As a result, Jaro was immediately banned from the PWA, fired as Pyromania's head booker, and stripped of the PWA International Heavyweight Championship. The shocking announcement sent shockwaves throughout the federation. Due to the conspiracy of the backstage events, the controversial story has since gained the nickname Pyrogate. Road to Glory On September 25, 2006, with rumors and speculation running rampant as to what was happening, Jaro appeared that night at the premiere FMW telecast with his International Heavyweight Championship. Jaro confirmed his termination with the PWA, then announced himself as the FMW owner and revealed the newly created Full Metal Championship, raising it above his PWA title. Jaro proclaimed that the FMW Championship would be decided in a 32-man Road to Glory tournament. The champion would be crowned at FMW's first pay-per-view, Death Row. On October 9, 2006, FMW held its first show entitled Full Metal 1.1 (see Chronology). The first match saw Alex O'Rion defeat John "Doc" Derrick. This show, as well as the next three shows, centered around the first and second rounds of the Road to Glory tournament. FMW also introduced new championships during this debut cycle. At Full Metal 1.3, Showstoppa won a four-way dance to be crowned as the first C-4 Division Champion. At Full Metal 1.4, War Machine won a 15-Minute Massacre to become the first Ultraviolent Champion. In addition, SoCal Connection (The Sublime and Korran Halycon) won a tag team gauntlet match to become the inaugural FMW Tag Team Champions. On December 5, 2006, FMW presented its first pay-per-view, Death Row. The event concluded the Road to Glory tournament, which featured the quarterfinals, semifinals, and finals to crown the first Full Metal Champion. The finals pit Ethan Black against the popular Andrew O'Rion of the O'Rion wrestling family. Black entered the contest with the entire rank of the Black Covenant in his corner, whereas Andrew entered alone (it was soon revealed that some of Black's cultist followers had locked Andrew's two brothers, Alex and Adrian, in their locker room). The Black Covenant took advantage, assisting Black to batter and bloody Andrew for much of the contest. Seeing the unfair advantage, cYnical attacked the cultists backstage and managed to free the captive O'Rions. The three fan favorites stormed the ring and attacked the Black Covenant. Through the confusion, Black threw a fireball into Andrew's face to blind him. Ethan Black made the cover to become the first Full Metal Champion. The Black Reign Ethan Black's methods in winning the FMW Championship spawned an outrage in the FMW locker-room, particularly from the O'Rion family. Following Full Metal 2.1, FMW announced it would split into two brands, Alchemy and Anarchy. In addition, FMW created a developmental territory called New Era Wrestling (NEW) for its superstars of tomorrow. '' logo]] During the FMW Draft, CEO Jaro selected Alchemy's superstars, while the Anarchy roster was selected by Vice President and Jaro's pet ostrich, Zuzu. Wanting to be a pure wrestling brand that showcased matches full of explosive action, Alchemy selected reigning C-4 Division Champion, Dr. David Diabolical, as the first overall draft pick. Alchemy would also select fan favorites such as Alex O'Rion, Andrew O'Rion, RAMPAGE!, and the SoCal Connection. '' logo]] Ethan Black was selected as the first overall draft pick for Anarchy. During the draft, all members of the Black Covenant were curiously drafted to Anarchy, including War Machine, who brought with him the Ultraviolent Championship, becoming Anarchy's signature championship. After the draft, it was revealed that PWA legend, Phantom Lord, took Zuzu's stock in FMW to become Anarchy's first general manager. In addition, it was revealed that Phantom had orchestrated with Black to bring his stable to Anarchy, while allowing his adversaries to be drafted by Alchemy. At Lethal Injection, Black was forced to defend the title in a seven-man Elimination Chamber match. Black started the match against each general manager's hand-picked mystery opponent (Jaro revealed his mystery entrant was pro wrestling legend SoL, and Phantom Lord's entrant was War Machine), while Andrew O'Rion, Alex O'Rion, RAMPAGE!, and the monstrous X waited in the wings. During the match, War Machine, SoL, and X were eventually eliminated, leaving a battered Black to fend off his three biggest adversaries. But Black stormed back, eliminating Andrew and RAMPAGE!, leaving Black and Alex. Alex was about to win the title until the Black Covenant tried to interfere. Adrian O'Rion sneaked into the ring to assist his brother, but in FMW's most shocking betrayal, Adrian turned on his brother by hitting him with a barbed wire baseball bat and aligned with the Covenant. Black made the cover and retained the title. Due to the controversial finish, Alex O'Rion was granted a one-on-one match against Black for the FMW Championship at Circus Maximus. As the match approached, Black used his corruption of Adrian and Theresa (Alex's former girlfriend) to get inside Alex's head, going so far as to have Adrian injure Andrew to end his FMW career. The mind games took their toll on Alex, as he once again fell victim to Black in an epic encounter. Also at Circus Maximus saw the first-ever Mount Vesuvius match. 30 men fought through three cage structures with the goal of being the first to raise the Mount Vesuvius torch in victory and be rewarded with a Full Metal Championship match at Ultimatum. Thriving in the ultraviolent environment, Drew Michaels grabbed the torch to become the number one contender to Black's deathgrip on the FMW Championship. After successfully defeating and kidnapping cYnical at Ground Zero, Black prepared against the "Chosen One" Drew Michaels at FMW's biggest pay-per-view, Ultimatum. During the build-up, Michaels' assisted his cousin and SPARTA tag team partner, Nick Bryson, to score a pinfall victory over Black during an eight-man tag team match at No Holds Barred. Shocked at such a humilating defeat, especially after being awarded FMW Wrestler of the Year, Black retaliated by siccing the Black Covenant on Bryson at Anarchy 4.3 and torched his back. Michaels however would not be intimidated as he was inspired to fight for the glory of God, confident he would bring down the evil corruption that had plagued FMW during Black's dark reign as champion. At Ultimatum, in FMW's most competitive match to date, Michaels realized his dream of becoming Full Metal Champion when he defeated Black for the Championship, ending Black's 340-day reign as champion. Moments after capturing the Full Metal Championship, Michaels was unceremoniously ambushed by the defeated Black. Bryson and Alex O'Rion tried to make the save, but an army of FMW's most sinful superstars aligned to assist Black in punishing the three fan favorites. After bloodying and battering the three, Black Covenant members Incubus and Succubus participated in the mass mugging, then unmasked to reveal themselves as fan favorite CEO Jaro and Celeste Rousseau. After beating down Alex, tying Bryson to a burning stake, and crucifying Michaels on a cross, Jaro and Black announced the offical formation of Original Sin, the deadliest stable to ever hit professional wrestling. Full Metal War '' logo]] The next night, after announcing himself as the mastermind behind the shocking formation of Original Sin, Jaro threatened the FMW locker room, telling them to join Original Sin or be a target of the super-stable. Jaro also folded NEW, and announced the creation of Anxiety, FMW's third brand as a means to further divide Original Sin's potential threats. The former NEW stars were drafted in the 2007 FMW Rookie Draft to the three brands, where Skyler Striker was drafted as the first overall selection by Anxiety. In addition, the Abandoned Championship was created to become Anxiety's signature championship. '' logo]] At Anarchy 5.1, general manager and Original Sin founding member Saint Michael Dreamkiller announced that Black was invoking his rematch clause inside Hell in a Cell. With nail-marked broken hands, Michaels suffered from Black's onslaught. After the referee was knocked out, the turncoat Jaro would run down to the ring in a referee's shirt. This would prompt Bryson to run to the ring as well in hopes of helping his cousin. With Michaels reeling on the ground, Bryson picked up Jaro's banhammer. Jaro commanded Bryson to nail his cousin with the banhammer, or Michaels would be certain to lose the title that night. Apologizing for the oncoming blow, Bryson banhammered Michaels in a no contest to retain the title. '' logo]] While Jaro was puppeteering SPARTA on Anarchy, Original Sin was also dominating Alchemy. The Dogs of War and Adrian took out Alchemy poster-boy Alex O'Rion, powerbombing him from the top rope to the announce table. In addition, several Original Sin members announced their transfer to Anxiety, which included Ethan Black, the Dogs of War, and Adrian. Also, several targets were forced to Anxiety, which included John "Doc" Derrick and Peter Saint. With its targets separated between FMW's three brands, the masterplan of the Original Sin was working masterfully. Dreamkiller was scheduling Michaels to defend the Full Metal Championship on a grueling defense schedule. At Anarchy 5.3: Night of Champions, Dreamkiller sicced Eric Scorpio to challenge Michaels. With assistance from Jaro, Scorpio upset Michaels to win the Full Metal Championship and bring the title to Original Sin. At Death Row, Jaro forced Michaels and Alex O'Rion to fight each other, who both had guaranteed title shots, with the winner receiving the sole shot at Scorpio immediately after. After massive Original Sin interference, Michaels defeated O'Rion, but Scorpio was too much for the former champion. With Original Sin running roughshod over the entire FMW roster, a number of superstars grouped together to form The Resistance. The key wildcard in the battle was John "Doc" Derrick. With the promise of receiving a FMW title match at Death Row, Derrick sold his very soul to the Original Sin. In exchange for the opportunity, Derrick partnered with Ethan Black and together they dominated against members of The Resistance. However, Ethan Black broke his promise once Scorpio won the title, voiding Derrick's agreement with Original Sin. Derrick relieved himself of his frustrations by destroying Black. He continued his warpath by annihilating Anxiety general manager, cYnical, at Anxiety 6.1. This set the stage for a shocking confrontation between Derrick and interim general manager, Mortus. Derrick was moments away from adding Mortus to his growing list of victims, when Derrick's own past deeds came back to haunt him. Ethan Black returned and assisted Mortus in defeating Derrick in an Electric Chair match by cutting the power supply in the arena. Before Mortus and Cactus Sam could fry Derrick to his electric torture, Scorpio requested that Derrick not be harmed. Rather, Scorpio relished in the fact that he held Derrick's life in his hands. Scorpio deemed himself a "gracious God", and rewarded John "Doc" Derrick his championship match at Supremacy, hoping to pull the plug on Derrick's dreams for one final time. But the strategy proved tragic as Derrick joined forces with The Resistance, and then defeated Scorpio to win the FMW Championship. With the Full Metal War picking up heat, Jaro vowed to put an end to FMW at Lethal Injection in a ten-on-ten elimination match. Speaking on behalf of the Resistance, Drew Michaels accepted Jaro's offer. The stipulation was made that if The Resistance were victorious, Original Sin would be forced to disband as a stable and relinquish all its administrative power in the federation. If Original Sin would win however, Michaels and Bryson would be forced to retire, Derrick would be stripped of the FMW Championship, and FMW itself would be on the verge of extinction. At Lethal Injection, the Full Metal War was decided in a number of matches. After four matches, the score was tied 2-2. The final battle would be decided in a 5-on-5 elimination match featuring members from both sides. Despite Alex O'Rion's turn on The Resistance, Derrick was able to last eliminate Jaro to win the Full Metal War for The Resistance by a score of 7-6, forcing Ethan Black's retirement, Jaro being removed as FMW CEO, and Original Sin to disband. Rebirth '' logo]] After the Resistance's victory, FMW was reborn with the entire roster being redrafted between Alchemy and Anarchy (Anxiety folded as a result). At the 2008 FMW Draft, Christian G. Smitten was selected as the first overall pick by Anarchy, while Alchemy's first pick was Drew Michaels. Anarchy would also draft John "Doc" Derrick to bring over the FMW Championship, and Hostyle, who brought over Alchemy's signature C-4 Championship to the rival brand. In other picks, Alchemy drafted Skyler Striker, Mortus, and Cactus Sam to bring over the Abandoned Championship and Tag Team Championships. '' logo]] Following the draft, Smitten announced that he would be cashing in his Gold Card to challenge Derrick for the FMW Championship at Circus Maximus. In addition, the second Mount Vesuvius match was announced, pitting 30 superstars against each other with an opportunity to challenge for the FMW Championship at Ultimatum II. At Circus Maximus, Smitten defeated John "Doc" Derrick to successfully win the Full Metal Championship and cement his place in FMW History. Also during the supershow, TyranT won the Mount Vesuvius Match, giving himself a guaranteed Full Metal Championship title match in the main event of Ultimatum II. Style To determine its winners and losers, Full Metal Wrestling uses the "Voting and Promo" method to try and award the e-wrestler(s) who puts forth the best competitive effort. Wrestlers are given a card for each show and are asked to write a promo if they have a match in that card's "Voting and Promo Thread”. Usually, wrestlers have eight days to post their promo before a deadline expires. A combined average of promo scores (rated by the writing staff) and vote tallies by participants (also collected in the V&P thread after the promo period has expired) determine the winners and losers. All promo scores are scored on a 10-point scale in 0.1 increments and are judged on overall writing, character development, storyline development, creativity, and other intangibles. Each vote also gives a participant an additional 0.1 point for their match score. The method has a checks-and-balances feel to it, meaning that everyone has some degree of input on who wins the matches and not just management. There is a -0.1 penalty for each day a promo is posted after the deadline has pasted. After the V&P has ended and match results are known amongst the staff, the writing staff will then deliberate how the outcomes of the matches will be settled, which storylines to progress, and which feuds to develop. The shows are written from the perspective of two commentators watching the action from ringside, with additional backstage segments flavored in. In addition, there is a "Trash-Talking” thread for each show where wrestlers may post additional promos and converse in and out of character. To become an active wrestler and receive matches, people must sign up in the “Official Sign-Up Thread”. After that, they are encouraged to vote on cards and post promos in the "Trash Talking" threads. Eventually, one of the brands will acquire the said person. Chronology Because of its unique e-federation style, FMW chronicles its shows by numbered denominations. This type of chronology originated during the original Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) brand split when the PWA Pyromania brand applied it. It would later be adopted by FMW upon its inception. The denominations first list the numbered cycle, followed by a period, then by another number to list the show. The latter part of the number can only go as high as four, since the fifth show is reserved for pay-per-view events which do not get numbered. For example, Anarchy 5.3 represents an Anarchy show which is in its fifth cycle and third show since the debut Full Metal telecast. Events While Alchemy and Anarchy are different brands and run different shows, FMW pay-per-views and supercards are all interbrand and feature matches from every brand. FMW's flagship pay-per-view is Ultimatum. Championships and accomplishments Champions Other accomplishments Inactive championships Elemental 25 Full Metal Wrestling, in conjunction with The Institute, rank the Top 25 FMW wrestlers from Alchemy, Anarchy, and Anxiety each week with the Elemental 25. The rankings are based on victories, quality of competition, momentum, and overall in-ring dominance. For the latest Elemental 25, click on the following link: :*Elemental 25 (Supremacy Edition) Participation The H-Style Hit List The H-Style Hit List ranks the in-ring innovativeness of every FMW competitor. This depends on whether their finishers are self-invented or copied from other wrestlers. Hostyle, the list's creator and Grand Master, updates the list and is constantly on the lookout for fellow innovators. Of course, Hostyle's definition of "innovation" is subjective and often hypocritical. Current HP Honor Rollees: :*Chris Austin :*John "Doc" Derrick :*Skyler Striker :*Chris Kelson :*Mass Caesar :*King Guiomar :*Mortus :*Slegnadamus Full Metal Debates Another unique part of FMW is the debates held about every six months. In these, any FMW superstar may join in a debate set over a number of questions with the reward being a shot at the Full Metal Championship for the debate winner. Also, often those who do well in the debate are rewarded, such as Nick Lion who, in the second ever debate, came first in the NEW bracket and was rewarded with a shot at the New Era Wrestling Heavyweight Championship and went on to win it. So far there have been four debates. The winners of past the past debates are: :*Debate Uno - Drew Michaels and Alex O'Rion :*Debate Due - Dr. David Diabolical and Nick Rijkaard :*Debate Tres - Christian G. Smitten and Cactus Sam :*Debate Quatro - Drew Michaels Globalization Over the years, FMW have featured a number of international handlers who have applied their craft to the promotion. Currently, FMW feature handlers who hail from nine different countries: :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* External links *Full Metal Forums - Home of FMW *Full Metal Wrestling News *Jose Pagan Designs Category:Federations Category:Active federations F Category:Federations formed in 2006